overlordmaruyamafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Ainz Ooal Gown/@comment-24.117.193.9-20170802160636/@comment-135.19.177.208-20170803023545
Actually, Shalltear isn't the most powerful NPC of Nazarick. She's just ranked 1 among the Custom made Floor Guardians(in terms of Overall abilities). The 2nd ranked custom made Floor Guardian isn't Albedo, but instead Mare(who is also 1st in AOE and spell damage output). The 3rd, 4th and 5th ranked are Cocytus(1st in terms weapon skills), Sebas(1st in terms of hand to hand combat) and Albedo(1st in terms of defense) with the three of them being the top warrior class Guardians. As for who wins between them is a matter of rock-paper-scissor. Here's a quote: "Cocytus has the advantage against Albedo, but not against Sebas. Sebas is strong against Cocytus, but not against Albedo. Albedo can probably win against Sebas, but not against Cocytus." 6th is Aura, 7th is Demiurge, and 8th is Victim. Then, there's those who don't fit in the above ranking system, I personally refer to them as the Extra Seats: (in no particular Order) - Aureole Omega, the yougest of the Battle Maids, an Immortal Human, one of the only few non-floor guardian custom made NPCs to be level 100, the Area Guardian of the Sakura(cherry blossom) Shrine on the 8th Floor(though it seems to be separated from the rest of that Floor). She is essentially nigh-unbeatable when doing her job, which is to regulate the telportations across the Great Tomb of Nazarick dungeon. She can apparently teleport you away in a boxed space, from which you cannot teleport out due to her interferring with teleportation abilities. Not much is known about her abilities outside of that, but she was the original user of a World Class Item(which has currently been temporarily given to Shalltear) and she is the one Ainz has entrusted with the task of protecting his Guild Weapon staff(if it's destroyed, the entire guild base will also be destroyed, yet he choose to hand it to Aureole instead of putting it with the world class item in the Treasury). - Pandora's Actor, the personal custom made NPC created by Ainz. He's the treasurer of Nazarick and the Area Guardian of the Treasury(a boxed off area of Nazarick which can only be accessed with the Ring of Ainz Ooal Gown teleportation ability). He can transform into all of the 41 Supreme Beings of Nazarick(all guild members) and use ALL of their abilities(though with only a 80% power output). This means he can use Touch Me's and Ulbert's respectives World Class abilities as well as all of Ainz's powers. This makes him the most versatile and theorically the 2nd most powerful being in Nazarick(with Ainz being possibly the third, or equal to Pandora's Actor depending on the circumstances). - Guargantua, the Floor Guardian of the 4th Floor. He isn't a Custom made NPC, instead being an incredibly powerful golem who was awarded to the guild for some yet to be revealed reason. He is officially stronger than Shalltear in overall abilities. When Shalltear was mentioned as the strongest Floor Guardian, it was mentioned as it being with the exception of Guargantua. - Rubedo, the ACTUAL strongest being/entity in Nazarick. She's the little sister of Albedo, and she is likely either a Demi-Golem, or a full on Golem species. She was created using the Caloric Stone World Item as material/core. She essentially is a Living World Item NPC. She's stationed in the 8th Floor. It was once stated that even Ainz with his World Class Item and all of his Divine class gear wouldn't be able to beat her. It was also said that the only ones in Nazarick to be able to beat Rubedo would be the "them" from the 8th Floor if they were all equiped with World Class Items, but that even then it would be difficult to beat Rubedo. - The above mentioned "Them" from the 8th Floor. We don't know who they are, just that they are the strongest monsters in Nazarick and the defenders of the 8th Floor. Considering the Blu-Ray Specials about the time when the guild first conquered the dungeon of Nazarick(and made it their base), I personally believe that the "Them" are the orginal Bossses of the dungeon who were replaces by the custom made floor guardians, and likely tossed together in the 8th floor. Those Boss Class Monsters are way beyond the abilities of a single level 100 player(with only Touch Me being powerful enough to beat one of them on his own, though with the help of mercenary NPCs as tanks/helpers).